Two-component developers used in electrophotography are comprised of a toner and a carrier. The carrier is used for the purpose of imparting triboelectric charges to the toner in a proper polarity and in a proper quantity.
In order to prevent toner-spent and increase the durability of the carrier, a carrier comprising a core coated with a silicone resin having low surface energy characteristics has been proposed (Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 127748/1987.
In the carrier having a resin coat layer comprising silicone resin, however, the silicone resin itself has not so high triboelectric chargeability that it is necessary for the toner to be incorporated with a charge control agent in order to impart positive-polarity and proper-range triboelectric charges to the toner.
Nonetheless, such a charge control agent is commonly disadvantageous in that it has a poor dispersibility to a binder resin of the toner and hence tends to give non-uniform triboelectric chargeability.